


While Making Other Plans

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is obvious, at least not to Harry and Ron, but they find their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Making Other Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thevina for the beta and abovethestars for the bunny. Happy Holidays (& Bestmates_xmas) to libgirl! I hope this makes the spirit bright. Picture Harry and Ron naked with little red bows around their cocks.
> 
> This is a repost/archive of my 2007 bestmates_xmas (LJ) fic originally posted here:  For: libgirl | While Making Other Plans | Rating: NC-17
> 
> In which I coin the term Sexilogue

The common room was quiet except for the soft crackle of the fire and the occasional purr by Crookshanks that accompanied his stretch and change of position. NEWTs were only three weeks away. Hermione, Ron and Harry had stayed up an extra hour studying after every other sensible Gryffindor had gone to bed.

“Well, I’m falling asleep,” Harry said with a great big yawn.

“I suppose we can call it a night,” Hermione replied, then began the daunting task of packing up her notes and books strewn about the floor.

“Here I’ll help,” offered Ron, and he began to help organize their study materials into piles by subject. As Ron picked up her Ancient Runes notebook several pieces of parchment with formal seals slipped out and fell to the floor.

“Oh, I’ll get those,” said Hermione reaching out for the fallen papers, but Ron picked them up first and held them up to the firelight.

“What are these?” he asked inspecting the official looking seals.

“Nothing. Just give them back.”

“Wait.” Ron sifted through the three letters and read the emblems. His expression quickly changed from curious to angry. “New York Institute, Sydney Witchcraft and Wizardry, The Italian School, Rome?”

Hermione bit her bottom lip and an answer did not appear to be forthcoming.

“Hermione, what are these?” Ron asked again only more directly.

“I’m just looking around, that’s all.”

Harry looked on nervously as Ron opened one of the letters. “Dear Ms. Granger, we are pleased to inform you…” Ron slammed the letters to the floor causing Crookshanks to jump up and slink under the settee. “You’ve already been accepted. You’re leaving us?”

“I haven’t accepted anything. I was just seeing what was out there.”

“When were you going to tell us?”

“I didn’t want to bother you, either of you, until after we took our NEWTs. I don’t have to decide anything yet.”

“I don’t believe you!” Ron yelled.

“Ron, calm down,” said Harry, trying to be the voice of reason.

“No! I can’t believe that after everything we’ve been through, you could walk away…from us…from me.”

“You know what?” Harry said softly. “I’m going to give you two some privacy.” He picked up his books and headed to the staircase.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Hermione said with sad eyes.

“It’s okay. We can talk tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“I’ll be up soon,” said Ron.

Harry changed into his pyjamas, got into bed and waited for Ron. Almost an hour later, Harry heard the door open then the floor creak as Ron came into the dorm. There was the unmistakable rustle of clothing and when Harry was satisfied that Ron was changed, he stuck his head out of the bed curtains and whispered, “Everything all right?”

Ron looked sad and a bit shaken as he made his way over to Harry’s four-poster. He stood there staring at Harry obviously unsure of what to say or do.

“Come sit with me,” said Harry opening the curtains a bit for Ron to join him.

After a brief hesitation, Ron entered through the curtains and sat up against the headboard next to Harry. They sat silently in the dark for a minute.

“So…what happened?”

“We talked. Well, mostly she talked.” Ron wrung his hands as he spoke. “I didn’t see this coming. I didn’t think she’d leave, ya know?”

“You think she’s going to go?”

“I think she’s already gone,” Ron said resolutely.

“Oh.”

“I can’t imagine life without her…or you.” Ron’s voice hitched on that last word and his breathing began to sound labored.

Harry listened as Ron began to cry. It wasn’t a loud cry. It was a soft and restrained sort of cry. The kind of crying one did when they grew up with five older brothers. Harry could feel the tears in his own eyes welling. He reached forward and pulled Ron into a firm hug. Ron’s body felt so incredibly solid in his arms and the scent of him was so familiar and so completely Ron.

“It’s okay, Ron,” whispered Harry without really believing that it was.

They held each other in the darkness. Perhaps they were hanging on more than holding; hanging on to something they could never bear to lose. They slid lower into the bed and Ron ended up resting his head on Harry’s chest.

After a few silent minutes, Ron began to speak again. “She kept talking about finding ourselves on our own terms and how can we know what we really want without having lived. I swear she sounded like one of those songs that Mum listens to on the wireless. What kind of rubbish is that?”

“Don’t know.”

“You’re not leaving, are you, Harry? I mean, you said we’d go into the Auror Training Program together.”

“Of course we are.”

“You wouldn’t leave me, would you?”

Harry took a steadying breath and felt the weight of Ron’s body against his own. “No, you can’t get rid of me.”

Harry waited a minute for a response, but when none came he lifted himself enough to look at Ron’s face. His eyes were closed and soft breaths came from his slightly open mouth. Harry carefully maneuvered the blankets out from under Ron and pulled them back up over the both of them. He let Ron stay in his bed that night and tried to fall asleep despite the myriad feelings that could only be deemed inappropriate when applied to your best mate.

Sometime during the past year, Harry realised that he had no desire to be anything more than a friend to Ginny. It was also during that time that Harry began to suspect that his feelings for Ron were more than friendship. He made a solemn pact with himself to never let himself believe that those feelings could ever be requited.

In the morning, Harry woke slowly in stages. First, he was just coming out of a wonderful dream. He was being held in strong arms. Reflexively, he shifted his hips and his morning wood pressed against something firm and warm. When Harry reached the second stage, he became aware of just how fantastic it felt to press his cock against that warm firmness. The third stage came rather abruptly when Harry realised that the warm firmness was in fact Ron’s thigh, and it was the arms of his best mate that were wrapped around him. Mortified, Harry pulled his hips back and somehow managed to extract himself from the bed. No one else in the dorm was awake to witness Harry’s awkward walk to the showers.

They never talked about that night and Ron never slept in Harry’s bed again, although Harry thought about it quite a lot over the following weeks.

The year had literally flown by. They had returned to school for their seventh year. All Hogwarts students had to repeat the past year even if they had attended for the full year. Despite the first year class being doubled up, the halls seemed far emptier than they had in the past. Everyone knew there were empty seats and the missing faces. Some of the missing were their friends whose lives had been so brutally ended before their prime. Some of the missing were Slytherins who had opted to attend school elsewhere in Europe or America. Still, Slytherin house was well represented inclusive of the now humbled Draco Malfoy. Harry even managed to best him in Quidditch once again, a last ditch effort to cling to the memory of his youth as life appeared to be quickly marching onward.

The year passed without any major incident or altercation. Classes were attended, brooms were flown and stories were shared over butterbeers. Sometimes Harry couldn’t believe what had happened just months before and other times he couldn’t fathom that it was truly over.

A truce of sorts was enacted between Ron and Hermione in the interest of passing their NEWTs, but their friendship was strained and their romantic involvement was over. Harry wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. Both his friends were obviously hurting from the breakup but he couldn’t honestly say that he wanted them to get back together.

After all the tests were taken, there were two weeks of parties, farewells, and heart-to-hearts. Harry had his with Hermione late one night down by the lake.

“When do you leave?” Harry asked.

“Not for another three weeks. We have our holiday planned, of course. After that, I’m going to travel a bit with my parents then they’re going to help me get settled in New York before the term starts.”

“I’m going to miss you something awful.”

They both had tears on their cheeks as they hugged each other tight.

Finally pulling back, Hermione smiled with tears welling in her eyes. “There’s a part of me that wants to stay, but I have to do this. I have to see what else is out there. It kills me to leave. I don’t want to leave you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“And I love Ron. I do. I just—”

Harry hugged her again. They could save the real goodbye for after their holiday.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

On the second to last day of school, the Headmistress called Harry to her office. Harry suspected that Professor McGonagall also wanted one last heart-to-heart. She had a proper tea already set out in her office when Harry arrived.

“Ah, Harry, right on time,” she greeted him. “Sit down. Sit down.”

“Thank you, Headmistress.” Harry sat down and Professor McGonagall took the seat opposite him.

They had a relaxing tea while she asked him many questions regarding his upcoming plans. Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to spend a week together, just the three of them, right after the last day of school. It would be a way to find closure and solidify all their friendship despite Hermione’s leaving. Harry told Professor McGonagall of their upcoming vacation to the Greek Isles. After that he would move into Number 12, Grimmauld Place with Ron, and spend the rest of the summer relaxing before Auror training began on September first.

She expressed her happiness for him and how proud she was and that he should come to her should he need her for anything, ever. Harry knew that she meant it.

When the tea and sandwiches were all gone, Harry stood to make a polite goodbye.

“Just one more thing, Harry,” she said as she headed to the opposite end of the office. “Come here for a moment, would you?”

Harry followed her over to the cabinet that contained Dumbledore’s Pensieve. She opened it and said, “Albus’ will had originally specified that this be left to the future Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts, but he left a separate letter for me.”

She took a piece of parchment from her robes and showed it to Harry. “He wrote to me that in the event that you succeed in destroying,” she paused a moment then continued, “Voldemort, that he wanted to you to take possession of the Pensieve. In the letter he wrote that you might have quite a few memories that you might want to manage from time to time.”

“I can’t,” Harry whispered. “It belongs here.”

“It was his wish, Harry.”

In awe Harry nodded.

“Would you like for me to have Kreacher deliver it to Grimmauld Place?”

“Umm, yes, thank you.”

Professor McGonagall reached out and pulled Harry into warm, maternal embrace. “I wish only good memories for you from now on.” Her voice cracked as she said it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The holiday was everything they deserved. They slept when they were tired. They ate when they were hungry. They spent the rest of the time basking in the rays of the sun while listening to the waves wash across the shore. The sun warmed their bones and the sight of the minimally covered or completely uncovered bodies warmed the rest of them.  
Without a doubt it was Ron’s body making Harry warmest of all.

Hermione was off shopping while Harry tried not to stare at Ron’s freckled back as they lay on the beach.

“You didn’t put on any sun block. You’re going to burn,” Harry said.

“Harry, you really are such a Muggle sometimes.”

“Huh?”

Ron grabbed his wand, concealed in a rolled up t-shirt. He touched the tip to Harry’s torso and quietly said, “ _Desolaris_.”

Harry felt a strange tingle began at the wand tip and spread across his skin. “Oh.”

“You think I could’ve lasted an hour in Egypt without a sun blocking charm?”

“Oh, I never heard of that,” Harry replied as he absentmindedly rubbed his skin. Their eyes locked and lingered for what Harry considered far too long, so he closed his eyes and lay back on his towel. “Sun feels great.”

“Yeah.”

“Ron?”

“Yeah?”

Harry looked over at Ron whose eyes were now closed. There were so many things he wanted to say, but something deep inside him prevented the words from coming. “Umm, thanks.” _I’m in love with you._

“No problem.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At night they drank Ouzo and talked. Hermione talked about her dreams for the future and promised to keep in touch. Whether it was hearing her excitement or simply how much they loved her as a friend, Harry and Ron forgave her for leaving and wished her the best. Ron talked about his longstanding dream of becoming an Auror and how he couldn’t believe that he was going to move in with Harry and start the training. Harry talked about the relief of the nightmare being over and finally being able to begin his life.

Upon their return to London, they bid their goodbyes. An era was over and a new one was to commence.

After a few days visiting at the Burrow, Harry and Ron moved into Number 12, Grimmauld Place together. Mrs. Weasley insisted on helping them set up house. It took them almost a week to finally get her to stop coming over everyday. Luckily, Ginny had started to date Oliver Wood and it was the perfect distraction.

Harry and Ron planned to just take it easy for the rest of the summer, settle in, purchase whatever equipment and supplies were needed for Auror training and spend time with their friends. Dean took them to their first ever Muggle football match. They spent a lot of time at Wheezes helping out George and Lee. They even took a two-day trip to Ireland with Seamus. Despite all the activity, Harry couldn’t help notice that Ron seemed a bit sad, almost distant. Harry began to wonder about just how much Hermione’s leaving had affected him. They never talked about her.

Harry figured the best thing to do was to give Ron some space. It also seemed the most logical thing to do to help Harry’s constant ache: his longing to touch Ron. In Harry’s mind it could never be, and their friendship was best served by that acceptance.

June became July and August approached quickly. The Weasleys threw a large birthday party for Harry at the Burrow. Toward the end of the evening Harry noted that Ron must have wandered off and went out in search of him. He found Ron skipping rocks into the pond.

“You all right there, mate?” asked Harry picking up a flat rock and shooting it off into the water.

“Yeah. I just thought I’d get a little fresh air.”

“Me too.”

Saying nothing else, Ron picked up a few more rocks and sent them skipping across the water.

Harry wrestled with his conscience as to whether or not to try and find out what’s been bothering Ron. “Weird having a party without Hermione.”

“I guess,” Ron replied without any emotion.

“Do you miss her?”

Abruptly Ron stopped skipping the rocks and turned to face Harry. “Why would you ask that?”

“Dunno. You’ve seemed kinda out of it lately. I thought—”

“I’m fine with it, really.”

“Then what is it?”

Ron paused and for a brief moment looked like he was about to explain, but then his expression changed and he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s nothing. I think I’m just getting used to being out of school and on my own.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Let’s get you back to the house or Mum’ll send a search party out for you.”

“Okay.” They started to walk. “You know if you ever need to talk…”

“Yeah, I know.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next morning Harry was walking down the hall on his way to breakfast and saw that the door to Ron’s room was half open. When he peered in he saw Ron with his wand to his temple drawing out a thin silvery strand. Ron placed the memory into a small flask and corked it. To the best of his knowledge, Ron had never removed memories before. Ron had never asked to use the Pensieve either.

Harry knocked on the door and gently pushed it open. “Hungry? I can whip up some eggs.”

Ron looked up and quickly placed the flask in his top dresser drawer. “Sounds good. I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving.”

“Too true, that.”

Harry was relieved to see Ron smile as they made their way to the kitchen. They spent the morning lounging around listening to a Quidditch match on the wireless. When Ron left to pick up his Auror-in-Training robes at Madam Maulkin’s, Harry’s thoughts immediately shifted to what he had seen that morning. He wondered if Ron had been trying to clear his mind of some memories of Hermione.

The temptation was too great and his curiosity got the better of him. He retrieved Ron’s memory and took it to his bedroom to view in the Pensieve. In the months since he’d owned it, this was the first time he was putting it to use.

He poured in the silvery liquid and dove in. He was shocked to find that it was a memory of the final battle, of Hagrid carrying his body from the forest. It was so strange to watch. His eyes had been closed most of the time. He watched Ron, Hermione and Ginny scream his name and their cries of anguish. He scanned the crowd and saw the shock and horror on Professor McGonagall and the Weasleys’ faces, but his gaze kept coming back to Ron. He looked beyond grief. He looked destroyed. His eyes never left Harry’s body. Even when Voldemort called Neville forward and set the Sorting Hat aflame, Ron’s stare never diverted from Harry’s body. The memory ended after Neville killed Nagini and Harry had vanished from view.

When Harry emerged from the Pensieve he was met with Ron’s angry stare.

“How dare you? I can’t believe you went into my things!” Ron yelled.

“I’m sorry! I thought maybe I could help. You’ve been—”

“So that gives you the right?”

The look on Ron’s face twisted something deep inside of Harry. He wanted to make it right. He wanted to make it better, but he didn’t know how. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I shouldn’t have done it.” The words seemed wholly inadequate.

Ron ran his hand through his hair and Harry could tell that he was trying to figure out what to say next.

Cautiously, Harry took a step towards Ron and asked, “Why did you remove that memory? I mean of all the things we did and saw…”

“I thought you were dead.” It was barely a whisper.

“But I wasn’t.”

“I didn’t know that!” Ron yelled. Then he quietly repeated, “I thought you were dead.”

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and Ron joined him. They sat in silence, inches apart, each staring at their hands. At the same time, they looked up and turned to the other. Harry studied Ron’s face, eyes and expression in a way that he had never allowed himself before and in doing so he realised that Ron was doing the same. Their breathing, slow and steady, was the only sound in the room. Ron’s Adam’s apple moved as he gulped and Harry found himself captivated by its subtle rise and fall.

Ron leaned just a bit forward and Harry shifted his gaze back to Ron’s eyes. Harry felt himself drowning in the deep blue. Ron edged a tad bit closer and then even closer. Leaning forward, Harry closed his eyes and put his faith in Ron. This wasn’t going to end badly. It simply couldn’t. Their lips met and it was as frightening as it was exhilarating. Harry felt Ron’s mouth open over his so he opened his as well. It was warm and wonderful. Seconds later, Harry felt two strong arms wrap around him. It filled him with a sense of security that he had never felt before.

The kiss continued for several minutes. Not trusting himself, Harry kept his eyes closed and his fists clenched at his sides. When Ron ended the kiss, Harry finally allowed himself to open his eyes and found himself greeted by the sight of Ron’s wide smile.

Harry didn’t dare speak. There were no words that could sufficiently convey how he felt, the years of longing and wanting and finally finding his way home. Words would only bollix this up. So he grabbed Ron by the shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. Fairly quickly Ron regained control and pushed Harry back onto the bed.

When Ron pressed his body against him, Harry moaned against Ron’s lips. Ron seemed to think that was a good thing because immediately after, Harry felt Ron’s warm tongue against his own. The kissing continued and the frottage began. Hands seemed to be everywhere; hands caressing, hands squeezing, hands unbuttoning, hands unzipping and hands removing every last stitch of clothing they had on.

As Ron’s naked body settled back down against his own, Harry felt the urge to panic.

“Too fast. This is happening too fast,” he said between labored breaths.

“No.” Ron kissed him hard. “No.” Ron kissed him again and again. “Wanted you…always…wanted…didn’t think…”

Ron rubbed his cock against Harry’s.

“Oh fuck!” Harry cried out.

“Yes!” Ron repeated the motion again.

“Can’t…gonna…” Harry stammered.

Ron growled and grabbed both of their erections in his large hand.

“Oh. Fuck. Ron.” Harry tensed and came in several spurts over Ron’s cock and fist.

Two strokes later Ron came with a loud moan. He caught his breath and then rolled onto his back to lie next to Harry.

Harry spoke first. “I think we should talk about this.”

“Umm, okay.”

His eyes fixed on the ceiling, Harry began, “I…I wasn’t…that wasn’t just—”

“You suck at talking.”

Harry turned his head to the side and saw Ron smiling at him. He smiled back.

Ron took Harry’s hand in his own and said, “It wasn’t just a one off for me either. I want you. I want _us_.”

“What about Hermione?”

“What about her?”

“Well, what happens when she comes back?”

“Harry, you are not a substitute. You’re the one that I want.”

Harry nodded.

“And to be perfectly honest, I think we would’ve ended up here whether she left or not.”

“Really?” asked Harry, surprised.

“Yeah, really. I think she knew it too.”

“Oh,” Harry said as if he just realized something.

“What?”

“When we said goodbye she told me that I’d be fine and then she looked over at you and said, ‘all you need is each other.’ I didn’t understand it at the time.”

“Heh,” Ron half laughed.

“What?”

“You know what she told me when we had that fight back when I first found out she was leaving?”

“No, you never really said.”

“I told her that she was being selfish and she said that she was giving me what I really wanted. I replied that I didn’t want to break up, but now I’m thinking that she meant…you.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t think it could happen.”

“Me neither.” Harry squeezed Ron’s hand. “I’m glad it did.”

“No going back now.” And with that, Ron pulled Harry close and firmly kissed him.

 

 **Sexilogue: _The night after their first day of Auror training…_**

“I’m exhausted,” Ron sighed as he unfastened his robes and simply let them fall to the floor in a heap.

“Same here,” replied Harry as he emerged from the bathroom of their now shared master suite.

It took just a couple of minutes for both of them to strip down to their boxers and crawl under the covers. Ron snuggled up close to Harry as he did every night.

“Is it what you thought it would be?” asked Ron.

“I guess. Sort of hard to tell from the first day.”

A silent minute later Ron began to gently trace circles with his index finger on Harry’s stomach.

“I thought you said you were tired,” Harry said as he wriggled from the touch.

“I think I have just a little bit of energy in reserve.”

“Oh you do, do you?”

“I’m nineteen, Harry. I have needs, you know,” Ron said softly while cupping Harry’s privates through his boxers.

“Mmm, and what might those be?”

Ron’s reply was low and seductive. “To suck on your cock and make you scream my name, to take your cock slowly inside me, to ride you so hard and so deep that you’ll be begging and pleading at my mercy.”

“Oh, fuck,” Harry moaned.

“Is that a yes?”

“Holy fucking yes!”

Ron pushed the blankets back and then slid Harry’s boxers down his legs. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s stomach and then took his cock deep in his mouth as promised.

“Oh yeah,” Harry sighed and ran his fingers through Ron’s hair. “You are so good at that.”

A minute later he said, “Turn around so I can get you ready.”

Ron obliged and was quickly rewarded as Harry pressed his slick fingers in and out of his arse. Harry then got his own reward when Ron’s moans vibrated over his rock hard prick. The sensation was intensified by the sight of Ron’s head eagerly bobbing up and down and sucking him for all he was worth.

“Ron…Ron…Ron…Not gonna last if you keep that up.”

Ron released Harry from his mouth and straddled Harry’s waist.

“I’m gonna make you beg,” said Ron.

“Please.”

“That’s a start,” Ron said with a big smile before positioning his arse just above Harry’s cock. Ron rolled his hips and continued to hover.

“Ron,” whined Harry.

“More begging please.”

The words came out as half strangled cries. “Please. Want you. Want to be inside you. Please.”

Ron paused for a moment to smile before lowering himself onto Harry’s waiting cock.

“Mmmm,” moaned Ron as he carefully slid down about half the length.

“Yes. Yes,” Harry sighed. “More.”

“More what?”

“All the way. Please.” Harry could see that Ron’s arm and leg muscles were straining to hold him in that position. “Ron, please.”

Ron took a deep breath and then lowered himself until he was completely impaled. “Oh, yes,” he moaned.

Closing his eyes Harry sighed, “Yes.”

After a minute Ron said, “Open your eyes, Harry.”

Harry opened his eyes to find a lascivious Ron staring at him.

“You’re supposed to be begging, remember?” Ron said.

“Move. Please.”

“Pitiful.”

“Ron.”

“Oh come on, you can do better than that,” Ron said, scratching his nails down Harry’s chest.

“Fuck me. I want you to ride me so hard that you come while I’m inside you. Please, Ron.”

Ron leaned forward and kissed Harry. It was wet and desperate and his tongue viciously took over Harry’s mouth. Ron pulled back and said, “I will fuck you now.”

Ever so slowly Ron rose up on Harry’s shaft until he was just squeezing the head and then slid back down even slower.

“Ohhhh,” moaned Harry.

“Like that?”

“Yes, more. Faster. Please.”

Ron obliged by sliding up and down at a steady pace.

In an attempt to take control Harry grabbed Ron’s hips and frantically tried to thrust upward. Ron countered, grabbing Harry’s wrists and pinning them on either side of his head. Harry moaned wildly as Ron resumed his dominance.

“Be a good boy and put your hands behind your head,” Ron said between heavy breaths and then released Harry’s wrists.

As Harry complied, Ron sat back up and took his own prick in hand. He stroked himself while gently rocking atop Harry’s hips.

“You feel so good,” Ron moaned and sped up his hand.

“Come for me,” Harry gasped through gritted teeth.

Closing his eyes and throwing his head back, Ron came hard. Thick spurts of come decorated the thin patch of hair on Harry’s stomach. Harry waited for Ron to catch his breath and open his eyes. Harry knew what he must have looked like. He was desperate, needy and his knuckles had turned white from grasping the rails of the headboard so tightly.

Ron smiled at him and then teased, “I really must tie you up sometime.”

“Ron, please,” Harry begged.

“You want to come?”

“Yes. Ron. Please.”

Placing his palms on the bed, Ron leaned forward and allowed Harry to grab his hips. Ron sucked and nipped at Harry’s neck and collarbone.

Desperate for release, Harry began to frantically thrust into Ron while moaning incoherently. It didn’t take long for him to come deep inside his lover.

In sated bliss they cuddled up together under a quilt that Mrs. Weasley had recently made for them.

“Can we sleep now?” Harry asked.

The only reply was the sound of Ron’s soft snoring.

 

The End.


End file.
